


Nature's Call

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur decides Bill needs help claiming his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature's Call

Bill hadn't realized how much Fleur's allure had covered up other women's natural pheromones until she left. That she had left with Ron seemed an unlikely cruelty, until two days after their note was discovered and Bill caught a whiff of Hermione.

_Dearest Fleur,_

_How did you know? I'm not sure whether to thank you or curse you, because now that I know what my mate smells like, I'm not going to let her go._

_I'm going to go with my gut, and thank you. And thank you again for taking Ron with you. He can't cause a scene if he caused my marriage to break up in the first place._

_I'm sorry I couldn't love you like you deserved to be loved,_

_Bill_

Ron read the note over Fleur's shoulder. "Should I warn Hermione, you think?"

"Eef you warn 'er, she will ztudy. Let 'er experience zis fully, n'cest pas?"

"Yeah. I think it'll be good for both of them. You're a good person, Fleur. I'm sorry everyone thinks you are some sort of crazy Veela slut."

"Do you theenk zis, Ronald?"

"No."

"Do you theenk Beel theenks zis?"

"No."

"Zhen eet does not matter to me what other people theenk."

Ron smiled. He and Fleur had both noticed a connection between their significant others shortly after Fred's funeral. Hermione and Bill seemed to just drift together, neither one acting inappropriately, but finding excuse after excuse to be together. Ron had decided to ask the recovering Remus Lupin about the phenomena the same day Fleur had. An explanation about werewolf mating habits made Fleur ask for an annulment based on incompatibility of bloodlines and run off, with Ron in tow. She hadn't realized that Ron knew her sister was having trouble due to some sort of Veela mating issue and was hoping to resolve it with either Ron or Harry.

"You know, Fleur, I would have thought Gabby wanted Harry, not me."

"She ees not certain. But I do not theenk I would survive taking Harry out of Britain."

"Eh, don't worry. Ginny is just humoring Mum right now. She really loves someone else. Harry knows, don't worry. Let Bill and Hermione become the focus of everyone's attention and then I will send him an owl," Ron said.

"Eet is a pity I promised my zeester to get you to her. You have grown up well."

Hermione knocked on the door at Shell Cottage. She still felt strange that she was allowed through Bill's very formidable wards, so she used her good manners to tamp down those feelings of being allowed an intimacy she wasn't certain she deserved.

"What?" Bill threw open the door, annoyed at the interruption. It was only a week to the full moon, and he was starting to feel the effects.

It took all of Hermione's control not to drool. Bill's hair was down, long and straight, almost to his waist. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his worn, brown leather trousers were unbuttoned at the top. His feet were bare. Hermione caught sight of a colorful tattoo on the tip of one shoulder. Catching her breath, she stammered, "I-is this a b-bad time? I can come back."

Bill pulled his mate into the house and slammed the door behind her. "It's never a bad time for you, pet," he growled at her. He pulled her close, sniffing her hair.

"Bill?"

"Don't you feel it, Hermione? We belong together. I'm sure you've creamed your knickers already."

"Ron just left me and Fleur just left you. Do you think this is appropriate?" She hated that he was right. Any more wet, and she'd need to go home and change.

"What exactly was your relationship with my little brother? I know he hadn't slept with you; Mum didn't give him a chance."

"We'd kissed, and we were going to see where it we-." Her words were cut off when Bill took her head in both hands and kissed her. Before Hermione knew it, she had been pulled up his body.

_When did I wrap my legs around him?_

Bill perched her on the kitchen table. "Now, tell me that wasn't the best kiss you've ever had."

Hermione had trouble catching her breath. "Damn you, Bill. How am I supposed to think with you doing that to me? I was happy being your friend."

"No, pet. You were content. Give me a chance to show you happy," his plea somehow sounded like an order.

"It's too soon, Bill. I need time to think."

"Better do it quickly because I don't plan to let you go, ever. Now, if you don't want to find out what I mean, you better run."

Hermione's eyes widened, shocked at her normally calm friend's words. She automatically reached up and kissed him, then turned and ran out his door. As Bill's laughter echoed in her ears, she turned on her heel and Disapparated.

_I need to talk to Remus._

Remus Lupin looked up from his desk when he heard the pop of Apparition in the foyer at Grimmauld Place. He was recovering from his injuries there, and taking advantage of Harry's good nature to help him raise Teddy. Andromeda had gotten over her anger and would come over often, mothering Harry when he would allow it, as well as being a wonderful grandmother. He heard Harry's joyful greeting and figured it was Hermione.

"Remus?"

"Yes, Hermione?" he said, amused at the intense smells he was getting off the little witch. Bill's scent was all over her, as was her unsated arousal. Interestingly enough, there was no fear. "I don't see a mark, so Bill hasn't quite claimed you yet."

"How did you know?" she cried.

Remus grinned, a very young grin, and tapped his nose. "Smells like you ran off before Bill was able to get very far, actually."

Hermione blushed. "Why is Bill pursuing me so strongly? And why is he pleased that Fleur left?"

"Why do you think, little one? What do you feel? Sometimes things just need to be felt, not studied to death."

"I-I-I must be his mate. His true one. But why don't I feel it?"

"Don't you? For the last few months, especially since the war ended, you haven't found yourself wanting to be in his presence? You didn't feel the sexual pull because of his wife; Bill is very strong-willed. I'm lucky he's not a full were, or we would have been fighting for Alpha status. She did him a favor, she's a good witch. Now, tell me again, do you really feel nothing?" Remus smiled bemusedly.

"I can't say that. I want him more than I've ever wanted anyone," Hermione said quietly.

"Don't make him wait too long," a new voice said. "Bill really needs to know you love him. As big and bad as he is, he can be insecure."

Hermione turned around. "Ginny!" She rushed over to hug the red-headed witch then noticed the mark on her neck. She turned back to look at Remus questioningly.

"I knew she was my mate your third year, Hermione, but there was no way to claim her. Then Tonks used that fertility potion and I was stuck. It is one of the reasons Andromeda has come around, she realized how much I was fighting my nature to even be with Tonks after Ginny turned sixteen."

"Harry?" Hermione hadn't realized how much she was missing.

"I love Ginny, but like a sister. I think Molly is going to be very disappointed." He grinned at the thought.

Hermione nodded. She had a few things to think about. She decided to walk back to her flat near Diagon Alley. She meandered her way through a few shops, picking up a few new quills, some parchment and a book she had ordered. She saw an amazing set of midnight blue robes in the window at a new shop and walked in.

"Mandy!"

"Hermione! What brings you to my new shop?"

"Those absolutely gorgeous robes in the window. I've never seen anything like them before."

Mandy Brocklehurst smiled. "I found I really have a talent for combining Charms work with clothes design. I'll give you everything at half-price if you tell everyone I made your new wardrobe."

"Do you make Muggle-type clothing as well? I had been talking to the goblins and to Bill Weasley, and I may be accompanying him to Egypt on a dig. If I can help break through the wards on this new find with minimal damage, they will consider my debt paid in full."

"Sure! You'll need vests, and shorts and trousers, and some really lightweight sun-cover type shirts. Same with dresses and skirts. I would also recommend the cobbler at the end of the block for bespoke shoes. Do you want some every day robes and jeans and stuff like that as well?"

Hermione considered it. "Yes. I actually paid the monetary damages to the goblins already, with part of my settlement from the monies taken from the Death Eater families that harmed me, but you know goblins. I won't be settled unless I make actual reparations. I'm not sure what Harry did, but Ron literally gave them some blood. So, I would like a new wardrobe. I've never had custom, bespoken clothing before."

A few hours later, with the new robes being fitted, and quite a few more new outfits being made to order, Hermione walked home cheerfully.

When she arrived, she noticed her wards had been breached, but it didn't feel like she was in danger. They had been replaced, all except the secret signature ward she included for instances just like this. She pulled out her wand and held it ready, not feeling frightened, but wanting to be ready for anything.

She opened her door and walked through, only to be pushed up against the door.

"I hope you've done all the thinking you needed to, darlin', because I've realized I can't be without my mate," Bill spoke roughly into her ear.

Hermione knew she hadn't thought or researched nearly enough, but with Bill so insistent against her, and her magic reacting to his presence as his mate, she was lost.

"Not nearly enough, Bill, but I can't think of a reason to tell you no, either," she rasped back.

"So that's a yes, then?"

Hermione looked into his beautiful blue eyes and was completely taken aback by the passion and the need she saw there.

_He really needs me to accept this. Well, I can think more later, it isn't as though he isn't one of my best friends. There are worse ways to start off a relationship._

Just as Bill thought he was going to have to leave and find something to pound into little pieces, he saw her nod.

"Yes, Bill, it's a y-." Hermione never finished her statement.

At her acquiescence, he ripped her dress off of her, shredding it in one pull. It had been a warm day, and she wasn't wearing a bra, so she stood there mostly naked, her quick breaths causing her high rounded breasts to bob, almost distracting him from the small black lace knickers she was wearing. "Step out of the knickers, Hermione."

She did as he asked, curious as to what he was going to do, when he picked them up and stuffed them in his pocket. She smiled then reached out to unbutton his shirt, pleasing Bill to no end.

She ran her hands over his chest, savoring the feel of his muscles under a light coat of red hair, just enough to proclaim his masculinity.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Bill unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down far enough for Hermione to catch a glimpse of a rather delicious looking phallus. "I hope you are ready, darlin'. I can't wait any longer."

Hermione nodded and Bill shoved her up against the door lifting her up. He grinned when she wound her legs around his hips and positioning himself, he pushed into her. Her answering gasp spurred him on, his hips plunging forward and back at a rapid rate, his kisses frantic, waiting for the right moment to mark her as his own.

Hermione knew most of her friends thought she was still a virgin. She had given her virginity to Viktor Krum that summer after her fourth year when she had visited him in Bulgaria. That summer was enjoyable, but he was young and a bit selfish. Sixth year, she and Neville had actually taken their relationship to a physical level. Neither one thought it would be forever, but both were happy to have a physical release from the stress of the school year. They enjoyed themselves thoroughly, but it did not compare to what was happening to her now. Giving in to the sensations Bill was causing her to feel, Hermione came hard, her inner muscles clenching around the man inside of her.

Bill felt his witch climax, and as he gave in to his own, he bit down hard on neck just where it joined her shoulder.

Hermione felt him mark her, and knew she should really be feeling the pain caused by the bite, but instead, the magic inherent in a were mating, along with her delight in the pulsing release she felt from Bill, caused her to come again.

Once they had both calmed a bit, Hermione looked around and laughed. Her shredded dress was on a pile on the floor. She was completely naked, her skin red from where his stubble had roughened her skin. Her hair, well, she would have to ignore that for the time being. Bill's hair was pulled loose from the leather thong he had used to keep it back. His shirt was unbuttoned and hanging open, and his trousers were pushed down around his hips. He still had his boots on. "Oh, we are a pair, aren't we?"

"I'd apologize, but I wouldn't mean it," Bill said.

"I'm not asking you to. I've never come that hard. Ever."

"You realize you are mine now, right, pet?"

"I think I prefer 'darlin'," Hermione answered.

Bill stepped closer to her, pressing her back against the door. "You didn't answer my question."

"I'm yours, Bill. I may not have studied too much about this, but I do know weres mate for life. That means I'm yours, but it also means you're mine. I don't share, and I'm not a good witch to cross." Hermione glared at him.

Bill relaxed. His mate had said exactly what he wanted to hear while standing up to him. He was pleased. "No worries, darlin'. I'm yours, forever and for always. Now, considering what we were discussing a few days ago. You think you will be able to accompany me to Egypt to that new site the goblins want us to check out?"

Hermione nodded. She had really wanted to go, but she had been afraid of what Ron would say. "Let's not tell anyone who doesn't know already that we are going as anything more than friends, though, is that all right?"

Bill laughed. "You mean Mum. Of course we won't tell her. I want some peace just to be for a while."

"You're very handsome, Ron, but I don't think you are the one I need."

"Yeah, I kinda figured. I think you are cute, but-"

"Can you write to Harry, please? I really don't want to give in to my instincts if I don't find my mate soon," Gabrielle pleaded.

Ron nodded, then thought a bit and instead of asking for parchment, pulled out his wand and cast his Patronus. Once the terrier appeared, he gave it a message and told it to find Harry.

Remus, Ginny, Harry, Teddy and Andromeda were sitting in the living room at Grimmauld Place, playing Snakes and Ladders when the sparkling ghostly terrier appeared in their midst. All of them tensed up, afraid of what it might say.

"Oi, Harry, get your arse over here to the Delacour's, would ya? Gabby says I'm not the one, and well, I don't want to be here alone if she goes all wonky. Ouch, don't hit me!"

All of them burst out laughing at the end of the message.

"You better head over there, Harry," Ginny said through her giggles. "Merlin forbid she 'goes wonky' on him."

Harry laughed then headed up to pack his stuff.

Hermione looked around her, amazed at the stark landscape. Egypt had a dangerous beauty. Her eyes scanned the horizon, which was mostly sand. The site, which shimmered with wards and charms; and then there was Bill, who was setting up the tent.

_Speaking of dangerous beauty,_ she thought.

"What's got you thinking so hard, darlin'?"

"I'm trying to decide which of the beautiful things I was looking at is the most dangerous."

Bill grinned. "Me, of course," he said while he gathered her close.

"Aren't you the conceited one? How do you know you were included?"

Bill walked her backward into the tent, pulled her down onto the soft rug and removed her shirt. "I know I'm included because you hardly noticed that I was moving you into the tent. I can smell your arousal. Your nipples are hard. Do you want me to keep going?"

Hermione leaned forward to kiss him, unbuttoning his shirt all the while. Her lips met his, and although that was the only spot where they were touching, their connection was electrifying.

Bill reached forward and took a hold of her waist with both hands, then leaned back, pulling her into his lap. He unsnapped her bra with a practiced hand then bent his head down to suck her left nipple. Hermione arched her back to give him better access. She could feel his tongue all the way down to her core, making her writhe against him.

" _Divesto!_ "

"I should've thought of that," she said.

"Don't think, darlin', feel."

"Sounds goo-"

Bill kissed her soundly, reaching down and tweaking her clit, making her squeak. He thrust two of his fingers into her dripping channel, and pinched one of her nipples with the other hand. He removed his fingers, grinning in satisfaction when Hermione made a whiny little noise, protesting. He put his hands on her hips, and in one fluid motion, turned her around so she was facing away from him. "Get on your hands and knees, love."

Hermione did as she was told, decided to feel instead of think.

Bill pushed her head downward gently, then wrapped his left arm around her left hip, and started playing with her nub. He ran the fingers of his right hand along the crevice of her body, smiling when she pushed back against him when he experimentally tickled her anus. Muttering a spell, he lubricated his index finger, and pushed it into her tight ring. Hermione bucked back against him. He pumped his finger in and out a bit then switched to his thumb. He braced himself against her and plunged into her, keeping a bit of pressure on her back entrance with his thumb.

Hermione was lost in the throes of passion. The pressure in her anus, coupled with the insistent pounding Bill was giving her vagina was almost too much. Her orgasm was violent, her shudders almost throwing her mate off balance, but he held on until the pulsing and clenching of her center around him made him come hard.

Hermione collapsed onto the rug, not caring a whit that she was naked and dripping a mixture of their fluids.

Bill looked at his exhausted mate with supreme satisfaction then collapsed to the side of her, taking great care not to crush his much smaller mate. He wrapped his arm around her and whispered roughly into her ear, "We are good together."

"Uh, huh."

"No words, love?"

"I like love better than darlin'."

Bill tickled her in retaliation. He checked the time. "We still have a couple of hours until the goblins get here. What do you want to do?"

"Short nap. Then I want to suck you until your eyes roll back in your head."

Bill's eyes widened.

Hermione grinned. "You don't mind me talking like that, do you?"

"As long as it is about me, to me, not at all, love, not at all."

Harry stepped through the Delacours' Floo, glad he had finally learned to step through without falling on his face, when he was hit by a fast-moving blonde missile, and landed on his arse.

He blinked a couple of times then straightened his glasses. He realized he had his hand on someone's rather voluptuous rear, so he started to move it away.

"Don't you dare, Harry Potter. I like where your hand is just fine, thank you."

"Gabby?"

"Yes?"

"Did I wait too long?"

"No, but I decided not to let you over-think things. Now, I've warded the door. I would say we are wearing far too much clothing, wouldn't you?"

Harry looked up at the beautiful and determined face of the younger Delacour, and once again, showing uncommonly good sense in knowing he'd lost the battle, nodded.

"I'm not that young, Harry. I'm seventeen, perfectly of age, and perfectly legal."

"Good. We're still getting married as soon as possible."

"I knew you were as smart as you are handsome."

Ron rolled his eyes from his position outside the door to the Floo room.

Fleur giggled when she saw him. "What, you do not theenk that eez romantic?"

"He's got a gorgeous Veela demanding he get undressed, and the first thing out of his mouth is a marriage proposal? Isn't that just because of the allure?"

"Your mate eez not susceptible to the allure. Neither eez a man of very strong will. Eet was the mistake I made with your broszer." Fleur took his hand then led him to the sitting room. They sat on the large sofa together.

"Guess I'm not strong-willed, then. Veelas always knock me on my arse."

"You've been here for two weeks now, and no one has 'knocked you on your arse', you zeelly man."

"Wish one of them would, actually."

Fleur smiled knowingly, then leaned over and kissed him. She leaned back to see what Ron was going to say to that.

"Sooo. I really died in a horrible Portkey accident on the way over here, right?"

"Why would you say that, Ronald?"

"Because I must be dead. The woman I've been wanking over for almost five years just kissed me. Ouch! Don't hit me!"

They both laughed then Ron pulled an unresisting Fleur down on top of him.

"You know, Apolline, we really should have installed Silencing charms on-"

"What, my love? The whole house? You don't think the lack of a bed is going to stop them, do you?"

"Then let's retreat to our room. We can Silence that."

Several long Floo calls, tired owls and Patronuses later, all four of the couples decided to present Molly with a fait accompli.

Bill and Hermione broke the wards on the goblin site with minimal damage to anything, not only freeing Hermione from any debt, but resulting in a rather lucrative job offer. She accepted.

"What is that glint in your eyes, Bill?"

"I'm trying to decide how I want to fuck you on my desk."

Hermione's salacious grin was the only response he needed.

They got married at sunrise on Beltane. The binding magic was blinding. They were quite proud of the braided mark on their left arms.

Ron and Fleur, and Harry and Gabby had a very tasteful, small wedding in the garden at the Delacours. Only Bill, Hermione, Remus and Ginny attended, along with Apolline and Jean-Claude.

"Hi, Mum!" Bill's cheerful cry brought Molly out of the kitchen.

"Bill, oh, I'm so happy to see y-is that a binding braid?"

"Yes, Mum. Fleur did me a big favor. Turns out Hermione here is my mate _and_ my wife!"

Molly burst into happy tears then hugged both of them as tight as she could. She heard some movement, and saw Ginny and Remus, wearing plain gold bands, Harry and Gabby, with binding braids, and Ron and Fleur with the same.

"Oh, oh, oh!" She sat down hard in a chair Arthur had conjured behind her when he came in from the shed to see what the ruckus was.

"Sorry, Mum," said Harry. "But we figured this was the best way."

"Arthur, he called me Mum!"

"I heard, dear."

"They are _all_ mine, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are, dear."

"Then I only have one thing to say to the lot of you."

They all stood quiet while Molly gathered her thoughts.

"Grandbabies!"

* * *

 

This was written as part of the 2012 bill_ficathon gift exchange as a gift for rzzmg.


End file.
